Edelweiss, The Mountain, LOVE
by DYNAmite's
Summary: -They love is white, as white as a blooming edelweiss- Gunung itu menjadi saksi bisu, dari sebuah cinta yang seputih salju. AmeIta for Ryuna Ohime. RnR?


**Edelweiss, The Mountain, LOVE**

**-They love is white, as white as a blooming edelweiss-**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
>An AmeIta romance fiction<br>Barter Fic with **Ryuna-Ohime**, hope you enjoy it!

~oo00O00oo~

Mata azzure itu menatap langit pagi yang masih didominasi kabut fajar hari. Dari jauh, alunan musik gereja dan gedung musik saling bertemu, menciptakan harmoni alam yang lembut.

Mulutnya tanpa sadar berdendang. Mengikuti irama musik yang dilantunkan alam.

"Edelweiss... Edelweiss... Every morning you greet me... Small and white, clean and bright... You look happy to meet me..."

"Hoi, Al! Sedang apa kau di situ! Ayo bantu aku!" Teriakan seorang pemuda British itu sukses menghancurkan seluruh khayalannya.

Alfred menatap gunung yang menjulang di balik jendela sesaat sebelum menghampiri sang kakak.

~oo00O00oo~

"Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever..."

Di suatu rumah besar di Salzburgh, dentingan piano itu berhenti. Sementara pemainnya masih terduduk manis belum berdiri.

"Veee~ Lagu apa itu, Fratello Roderich?" Mata yang terpejam itu mendongak. Menatap sang pembuat melodi yang akhirnya bergerak, duduk di sampingnya.

Roderich menatap perbukitan yang melintang di balik kaca jendela. Dan menghela nafas. "Edelweiss. Lagu cinta yang biasa dinyanyikan para pendaki pegunungan..."

Feliciano bertanya"Veee~? Memang apa istimewanya lagu itu, Fratello?"

Tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu terdengar bunyi petikan gitar. "Edelweiss... Edelweiss... Every morning you greet me... Small and white, clean and bright... You look happy to meet me... Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever..."

"FRATELLO ANTONIO! Yey! Kau datangggg!" Feli menerjang sosok yang memainkan gitar tersebut.

"iHola! Feli~ Ah, ada Roderich juga rupanya~" Antonio menyapa mereka.

Roderich mendengus, "Tentu saja. Ini rumahku." Tapi siapapun bisa melihat bahwa wajah sang pebakat musik itu sedikit memerah menyadari kehadiran sang tunangan. Oh yeah, tunangan.

"Veee~ Apa arti lagu itu, Fratello?" Feli kembali bertanya. Antonio tersenyum.

"Edelweiss, adalah sebuah bunga yang terus merekah sepanjang masa. Bagi para pendaki, ia merupakan perlambang cinta abadi, takkan pernah mati. Jadi rasanya, wajar saja bila seorang pendaki bergembira mendapatkan bunga Edelweiss, itu berarti, dia akan segera bertemu cinta sejati~"

Bocah 14 tahun itu mengangguk, "Veee~ jadi itu sebabnya Fratello Antonio membawakan bunga Edelweiss sewaktu melamar Fratello Roderich~" Dan 2 sejoli itu susah payah menahan rona merah di wajah.

~oo00O00oo~

Di sebuah desa di pinggir kota London.

"Alfred... kau melamun lagi..." Suara lembut itu memecah keheningan malam. Pemuda berkacamata itu menghampiri saudaranya yang duduk terpekur menatap langit hitam bertabur bintang.

Alfred hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa... Lagi pula, ini hari terakhirku di sini sebelum aku berangkat ke Alpen... Aku ingin menikmati ketenangan terakhirku di sini..." Ia menatap Matthew.

"Memang kenapa dengan malam-malam lainmu nanti?"

"Pastinya akan sangat sibuk saat aku menjadi orang termuda yang menaklukkan gunung itu!" Alfred berteriak semangat.

Matthew sedikit menurunkan senyumnya, "Apa kau yakin dengan jalanmu ini? Kau tahu... Akan sangat sulit berkomunikasi dari sana kemari..."

Alfred mengatupkan rahangnya, "Aku yakin, Matt. Aku yakin, ada satu takdir besarku di sana. Di mana nantinya, orang akan bersorak-sorai gembira, ketika aku, berhasil mendaki gunung besar itu!"

Matthew memeluk kakaknya, "I'll miss you so much, Al..."

"Me too, Brother..."

Dari balik jendela, Arthur menatap saudara angkatnya dengan sendu. Tak sampai hati ia melepas Alfred pergi, tapi jiwa pemuda 15 tahun itu begitu bebas.

~oo00O00oo~

"APA! Kau mau mendaki Alpen! Jangan bercanda, Feli! Gunung Alpen sangat berbahaya bila didaki orang seusiamu!"

"Tapi aku hanya ikut studi lapangan... Ayolah, Fratello... Hanya sekali seumur hidupku guru seniku mengirimku untuk studi lapangan ke Alpen... Lagi pula aku sudah lama ingin ke sana!" Feliciano menatap Roderich dengan sorot mata yang tak lazim ia pancarkan. Seperti suatu keteguhan dan keinginan mendalam.

Antonio menatap kekasih dan orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu bergantian. Lalu menghembuskan napas kebingungan. "Kalian ini... Sudahlah, Mi amore... Biarkan saja Feli pergi, dari pada ia tidak mendapat nilai?"

Roderich mendengus, "Kalau begitu, aku tidak bertanggung jawab bila nanti Feli mengalami hal buruk apapun, ya? Terserah kau saja, Antonio.."

"Veee~ Terima kasih, Fratello~" Feli memeluk figur kakaknya.

"Sama-sama... Tapi, jangan sampai kau mengalami kecelakaan apapun? Oke?"

"Veee~ Kecelakaan seperti apa?"

"Menemukan Edelweiss dan cintamu, mungkin?" Antonio nyengir ke arah Roderich yang memerah malu.

Dan tanpa di sangka, sebuah gesekan biola melayang ke arah pemuda Spanyol kita tercinta. "Jadi kau menganggap cinta kita ini sebuah kecelakaan?"

Antonio kembali bangkit dari jatuhnya, "Bukan begitu, Mi Amore~ Tapi, diawali dengan kecelakaan berlanjut kepada cinta yang telah terikatkan~"

"GOMBAL!"

~oo00O00oo~

Singkat cerita, kedua tokoh berbeda asal tempat ini memulai perjalanan mereka. Yang satu, pemuda dengan kacamata dan mata sebiru lautan, akan mendaki demi sebuah petualangan. Sementara yang satunya lagi, pergi demi sebuah nilai A pada tugas lapangan di rapornya.

Di sisi Timur, Alfred masih berjuang. Sesekali ia mengamati kehidupan di pegunungan. Bertemu orang asli di sana, atau sekedar mencicipi berbagai jenis makanan di hutan. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rasanya beri hutan itu asam ya? Rasanya selai beri yang dibeli Arthur tidak seasam itu...

Dan di sisi Tenggara, Feliciano masih berusaha memenuhi buku sketsanya dengan banyak sekali pemandangan menakjubkan. Dari terbit dan terbenam matahari, hutan pegunungan, puncak gunung yang makin terlihat jelas, bahkan kambing gunung pun berhasil dibuat sketsanya. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa perasaan Feli mengatakan banyak kambing lagi di belakangnya yang meminta ingin digambar ya?

Baiklah, singkatnya. Kini, dalam waktu 2 minggu, mereka nyaris menyentuh puncak sang gunung salju. Hawa dingin mulai menerpa kulit, sementara jaket tak sanggup melindungi lagi. Namun demi tujuan mereka, mereka berusaha.

Lagi pula, bukan hanya mendaki dan melukis saja tujuan mereka.

'Edelweiss... Aku akan mendapatkanmu, juga cintaku...' Alfred berjalan tegap melangkah pasti.

'Veee~ Aku penasaran apakah benar yang dibicarakan Fratello Antonio~ Untung Mr. Roma memberikanku tugas lapangan... Hihihi...' Feli terkikik geli.

"Mbeeeekkkkk..." Feliciano mengeluh. Ia melihat ke belakang punggungnya. Nampak 10-eh, 12 kambing gunung mengantri. Entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat seperti penggembala.

~oo00O00oo~

"Hahhhh... Selesai, Veee~ Ini untuk kalian... Aku menghadiahkan satu, tapi jangan ganggu aku..."

"Mbeekkkk..." Kira-kira dapat diartikan menjadi, 'Oke, kami mengerti' diucapkan dengan tatapan dan senyum penuh arti. Tunggu, sejak kapan kambing berubah begini?

Feliciano tahu itu semua hanyalah sandiwara biasa, yah, wajarkan saja. Hidup 1 bulan bersama mereka. Ia dengan hati-hati melangkah mundur... mundur... mundur... dan,

"VVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~! AKU DIKEJAR KAMBING, VEEEEE~~~ TATSUKETEEEE~!" Sejak kapan Feli bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang? Oh, saya mengerti, Mas Kiku. Anda tidak harus sampai keselek teh begitu...

"VEEEEEEE~!" Bagaimanapun, Feliciano bukanlah penjinak hewan. Wajarkan bila ia begitu ketakutan.

BRUGH!

"Whoa! Watch out, Man!" Dengan sigap, seseorang menangkap tubuh Feli yang limbung tersandung.

"Veee~ K-kambingnya... Sudah pergi belum...?" Feliciano menutup matanya.

"Hah? Kambing? Oh, mereka sudah pergi... karena HERO yang menolongmu!" Alfred nyengir melihat muka sang korban, kurang jelas apakah korban serbuan kambing, atau korban seorang HERO jejadian yang melempar tubuhnya begitu saja ke balik batu besar.

"U-ugh... Veee... Aku masih harus berjalan lagi... Sedikit lagii..." Feliciano berusaha bangkit. Namun ia terjatuh lagi.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana? Kau masih lemas!" Alfred membetulkan posisi Feliciano. "Oh ya, aku Alfred F. Jones! Dari Inggris!"

"Fe-Feliciano Vargas, Italia..." Feli tersenyum kecil kepada Alfred.

"Kau ingin kemana sih? Kau kelihatan terlalu muda untuk mendaki gunung," Alfred menatap heran pada Feliciano.

Twitch.

"Aku 14 tahun, Veee! Aku hanya ingin melukis Alpen!" Feliciano tidak terima bila disangka anak lemah.

Alfred tertawa, "Hahahaha! Kidding! Aku juga baru 15 kok! Dan aku akan mendaki Alpen sampai ke puncak!"

"Waahhhh... Pendaki gunung! Hebat! Hebat!" Feli terkagum-kagum. Sementara Alfred mulai kege-eran.

"Hohoho! Tentu saja! Eh, kau ingin ke puncak Alpen juga bukan? Mau tidak kau menjadi teman perjalananku?" Alfred mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oke, veee~ Teman~"

~oo00O00oo~

Dan pada minggu ke-3~.

Alfred menatap jauh ke depan. Dan bersorak penuh kegembiraan, "YEAH! Kita akan mencapai puncaknya bila kita terus berjalan malam ini, Feli! Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?"

Feliciano terengah, "T-tapi A-Alfred... M-malam i-ini... Pasti dingggiiiiinnnnn sekaliiiiii... We'll not gonna make it..."

"Aoh, come on, Feli! Sedikit lagi dan kita bisa menikmati matahari terbit dari puncak sana! Ayo!"

"A-Alfred! Ah!" Feli tersandung batu yang diselimuti salju keras. Warnanya unik, terlihat seperti kaca putih... Putih... Bersih... Edelweiss...

"!" Feli kembali mengingat tujuan lain mengapa ia mendaki gunung ini. EDELWEISS! Ya! Kenapa sepanjang perjalanan ia tak melihat bunga putih itu ya?

Alfred menengok ke belakang. Tali yang diikatkan ke pinggang mereka berdua sudah tidak lagi merenggang. "Hey, Feli! Ayo bergerak!"

"Ah! Ya!"

'Ingatkan aku, untuk mencari bunga itu setelah perjalanan ini selesai, veee...'

**Tapi, saat kau belum menemukan apa yang kau cari, itu mungkin telah berganti, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti...**

"A-Alfreeedddd... Aku capeeekkkk... Tidakkah kita harus beristirahat dulu?" Feliciano menggenggam tangan sang pemuda Amerika dengan erat.

"Tidak bisa Feli! Nanti kita kehilangan pengalaman menyenangkan! Matahari terbit dari atas sana ku dengar sangat indah!" Alfred bersikukuh.

"Uuuuggghhhh... B-baiklah..." Feliciano hanya bisa menurut.

~oo00O00oo~

Mendekati fajar, jam 4 pagi.

Brugh.

"FELICIANO! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Alfred berlari ke belakang. Terlihat Feliciano sedang terjatuh kelelahan.

"A-aku... Ti-dak... Tahan... Lagi... Veee..." Feliciano menggigil kedinginan.

Alfred akhirnya terpaksa membopong Feliciano di punggungnya. Dapat dirasakan nafas berat Feliciano berhembus di tenguknya. Panas.

"Bertahanlah... Feli..."

Alfred terus berjalan dan berjalan. Sementara, sang puncak tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Bertahanlah Feli... Matahari terbit ini, ku persembahkan untukmu seorang... Bertahanlah... Ayo Alfred! Berjuanlah!"

BRUGH.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... K-kita... S-sampai, Feli... D-dan... Mataharinya, sudah mulai terbit..." Alfred tersenyum pada sosok Feliciano yang tengah tertidur kelelahan.

Sinar mentari pagi langsung menyapu kulitnya, terlihat indah dengan sedikit semburat hitam malam yang mulai tersisihkan. Digantikan oleh cahaya siang.

Alfred meraih buku sketsa dan alat gambar. Yah, meskipun gambarnya tidak seberapa, setidaknya, biar kali ini, Alfred membantu teman persejalanannya ini.

'Teman ya?' Dada Alfred seperti tertohok. Jujur, setelah beberapa hari dilalui bersama pemuda Italia itu, Alfred merasa... ada yang lain di hatinya. Tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Seperti... Cinta. Ya, mungkin memang cinta.

"U-uuhhh... A-Al? K-kita di mana?" Feliciano berusaha duduk tegak meski kepala terasa pusing.

Alfred menyelesaikan goresan terakhirnya, "Kita sudah berada di puncaknya~! Dan mungkin, beberapa jam lagi, kita akan turun~! Aku senang sekali! Aku harus memotret kenangan ini!" Alfred mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret beberapa pamandangan, salah satunya mencuri potret wajah Feliciano.

"Veee~? Kau menggambar ini, Alfred? Kereeennn... Lumayan~ Terima kasih ya?" Feliciano memasukkan kembali buku sketsanya ke dalam tas. Alfred tersenyum.

"Sudah kewajiban seorang HERO untuk membantu! Nah, rasanya, sekarang kita harus turun..."

Feli mengangguk setuju.

~oo00O00oo~

"Veeee! Hutan di sini indah sekaliiii! Banyak pepohonan!" Feliciano memutari pohon-pohon pinus yang ada.

"Hati-hati, Feli. Nanti kita bisa -! FELI! Jangan jauh dariku! Nanti kita bisa terpisah!" Alfred menatap khawatir sosok Feliciano yang nyaris menghilang ditelan bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Feliciano masih menari-nari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ketika langkahnya terhenti, ia sadar. Alfred tak lagi berada di dekatnya.

"A-Alfred...? Kau di mana, veee~? Aku takuutttt... ALFRED! ALFRED!" Feliciano berteriak. Berharap temannya itu menemukannya.

Tapi, selama nyaris 1 jam, yang ia lihat hanyalah hijau pepohonan.

"Veee... Aku takuuttt..." Feliciano mengedarkan pandangannya sejauh mata dapat memandang.

Hijau. Hijau. Hijau. Sedikit kuning. Merah buah. Putih. Tunggu, putih?

"EDELWEISS! VEEEE~~~! Aku berhasil menemukan Edelweiss! Yey!" Setengah berlari Feliciano ke arah sang bunga putih.

"Akhirnya aku dapat!"

"Akhirnya aku dapat!"

Azzure. Hazel.

"Feliciano!"

"Alfredddd~! Veeee~!"

Mereka saling berpelukan, bagai sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bersua. Tawa, bahagia, menyeruak dalam rongga dada.

Lalu, menyadari sesuatu. Alfred memetik kuntum Edelweiss yang merekah itu. Berlutut, menatap Hazel yang bersinar. Mengecup punggung tangannya bagai seorang pangerang melamar tuan putri.

"Aku berjanji... Saat kembali nanti, aku akan membawa Edelweiss... Bukan sebagai bungaku, tapi... Sebagai cinta sejatiku..." Alfred mengulurkan bunga Edelweiss.

Feli tersenyum, dan menarik tangan Alfred sehingga mereka berdiri sejajar. Dan memeluknya.

"Veee... Aku berbohong pada Fratello... Aku kemari, hanya ingin melihat Edelweiss itu... Tapi, ternyata aku bertemu lebih dari sekadar bunga gunung..."

Alfred tersenyum, atau, menyengir, "Jadi... Kau menerimaku?"

Senyum dibalas senyum, "Tentu~"

Alfred meraih dagu Feliciano. Perlahan mendekatkan diri, menipiskan jarak.

Bibir pemuda Inggris (Setengah Amerika, sebenarnya) itu mengecap manisnya bibir pemuda Italia. Semakin lama makin dalam, seolah dunia terlarut dalam cinta mereka.

Lidah itu menyusuri rongga mulut dengan lihai, mengajak lidah pasangannya berdansa bersama. Walau pada akhirnya dia jugalah pemenangnya.

Desakan kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Saling menatap dan menyelami mata masing-masing.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, mereka tahu, cinta mereka saling terlengkapi.

~oo00O00oo~

"Ooooke, baiklah, Feli. Kau sudah pulang dengan selamat. Namun, bisa beritahu aku apa yang terjadi di atas sana sehingga kau... Begini?" Roderich melirik pada sepasang tangan yang saling bertautan.

Feliciano hanya tersenyum lebar, "Veee~ Itu akan panjang sekali~"

Roderich memutar bola matanya, "Hhh... Terserah. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan bercerita! Sekarang ayo masuk kalian berdua! Kita kedatangan tamu."

Memasuki rumah semakin dalam, tangan mereka makin mengerat. Oh, sejak kapan tangan Alfred berpindah ke pinggang Feliciano?

"Yo, Roddie! Siapa tamunya? Kau lama sekali, dasar tidak AWESOME!"

"Gilbert! Jangan berbicara begitu!"

"Aw! Sakit, Matt!"

Alfred terbelalak kaget "MATTHEW?"

Sementara yang dipanggil tak kalah terkejutnya, "ALFRED?"

Dan bersamaan mengucapkan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sisa orang-orang di sana hanya melongo kaget.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Dengan bangga, Alfred merangkul Matthew, "Aku kakaknya!"

Gilbert lalu berdiri dan melepas rangkulan Alfred pada Matthew, "Kau kakaknya, dan aku kekasihnya!"

"APA?" Petir seperti menghantam Feliciano dan Alfred.

"Veee... Kalau Fratello Gilbert memiliki kekasih yang merupakan adik Alfred, kenapa kami malah bertemu dengan jalan yang rumit ya?"

Matthew menepuk pundak Feli pelan, "Mungkin karena aku tidak pernah berkunjung ke sini sebelumnya... Ah, ya, bisa jelaskan tentang... Sekuntum Edelweiss di tasmu, Vargas?"

Alfred yang sedang berseteru hebat dengan Gilbert terdiam, giliran Gilbert yang mengamuk.

"KAU APAKAN ADIK –angkat- KU?"

"Hwaaaaa! Feliiiii~ Matthy~! Tolonglah HERO iniiiii!"

Dan ruangan itu diisi oleh gelak tawa bahagia. Dan mereka berdoa, agar tawa itu takkan menghilang, selamanya...

~oo00O00oo~

Edelweiss... Edelweiss...

Every morning you greet me...

Small and white, clean and bright...

You look happy to meet me...

Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever.

Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever...

~oo00O00oo~

**The End**

~oo00O00oo~

**A/N:**

YEYYYY! Selesai deh, barter fict bersama Ryuna Ohime! Dan, lebih baik, sambil baca ini, sambil nonton The Sound of Music deh! Hwaaaa~ Pengen bikin versi Hetalianyaaaaa~ #ngidemajalo

Yang terakhir, semoga kalian, terutama Ryuna Ohime, menikmati fict ini~ Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan~~~ Oh dan demi apa sekarang saya jadi suka ama AmeIta dan SpaAus! Dan, buat yang bertanya tentang kehadiran Feli di Salzburgh, anggep saja dia saudara jauh Roderich, kuliah di sana, dan numpang tempat sama Roderich~

All right! Sekarang, saya duduk manis menanti review kalian~~~


End file.
